


[瑪奇短篇]鏡花水月

by Giovanna_Laurant



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant
Summary: =店主的話=交稿啦——！火焰薔薇公會的每周永動機第二彈——！這次的題目是捆綁/蒙眼與見習騎士！





	[瑪奇短篇]鏡花水月

「放開我！你這個只會躲在暗處的卑鄙小人！」

空蕩蕩的貝卡地下城深處，不斷迴盪著金髮見習女騎士的叫囂。金屬碰撞出嘩啦啦的聲音，隨著她扭動掙扎的身影越發響亮，但任憑她如何用力的甩動她的手腕，她仍舊無法掙脫那串緊緊纏繞在她的手腕上，帶著鉤刺的鏈刃。在黑暗中隱約發出幽藍色光芒的鎖鏈，並非什麼隨處可見的凡品。

艾樂莉絲是在睡夢中被綁來這裡的，清醒過後的她甚至無法從那片伸手不見五指的黑暗中看到什麼。過了不久之後，她就從臉上的布料觸感察覺到了，她的雙眼被緊緊蒙住了這個事實。

『是先知？還是魔族？』

年輕的見習騎士腦袋快速地運轉，企圖思索究竟是什麼樣的人，才能越過阿瓦隆們重重障礙，躲過一眾神聖騎士的眼睛，將她綁來這種鬼地方。

「給我出來！光明正大地出現在我眼前！」

艾樂莉絲再度一邊咆哮一邊扭動她的身體，被綁在石椅上的身影甩動雙腿。每掙扎一次，鎖鏈上的倒勾都在她的手腕上硌出了瘀痕，幸虧那些倒勾似乎都刻意打鈍了，否則應該不會只是壓出幾處瘀血這麼簡單的事情了吧。

『大概那個綁架犯暫時沒有殺意的。』艾樂莉絲尋思著。畢竟那個人要殺她，早就可以趁她熟睡的時候就下手。但就算沒有殺意，那條纏得她死緊的鎖鏈卻隱隱約約散發著讓她不安的氣息，就像有惡魔的低語在她耳邊輕聲危言聳聽一般。

那是動搖信念和讓人恐懼的氣息。

「啊啊，這種感覺真是難受......」艾樂莉絲一邊不甘心地咬著下唇，一邊停下了掙扎的動作。發過脾氣後，這個剛入隊的見習騎士才想起來了米列希安那句「處事須冷靜」的訓話。她開始調整自己的呼吸，試圖喚醒本應在血統中沉睡的力量，抗衡魔族的耳語。

在黑暗中，艾樂莉絲無法察覺時間到底過去了多久，但聽覺變得非常敏銳的少女，早就聽見了那幾聲鞋跟踏步而來的聲音。

「誰？」

她警覺地抬起頭，一頭金髮隨她的動作在昏暗中晃動了幾下。

「嗯，不錯的反應，不愧是守護者的接班人之一。」

男人的聲音傳進了艾樂莉絲的耳中，沉穩的聲音似乎帶著穿透一切的魔力，直接撞擊著騎士的耳膜。那是魔族的聲音，是一方之主的聲音。

艾樂莉絲沉默了，不願回應那些她聽起來覺得莫名其妙的話語。大概是意識到見習騎士安靜的原因，男子輕輕笑了幾聲，說著「真是單純得可愛」一類的話，緩緩走到了見習騎士的跟前。

「你……要做什麼？」

察覺到魔族的氣息接近，好不容易安定的心又開始亂了套。愛樂莉絲試著向後退，背部堅硬的觸感卻提醒她，她無路可退。

恐懼是最容易讓人察覺的情緒，男人若有所思地掂量著慌張的見習騎士，半眯的眼睛上下打量這困於死神烙印之下的少女騎士。

「有趣，看起來似乎仍未掌握主神的恩典……難怪我女兒和她的徒弟千方百計地要叫醒我……」

垂落至艾樂莉絲身前的銀髮帶著輕柔的聲綫榮繞少女騎士的耳邊，艾樂莉絲不安地抬首，黑布之下，隱約抽動的嘴角將她的不安表露無遺。而夢境的主人，惡翅魅魔之主饒有興趣地搔著下巴，緩緩地說道。

「這個夜晚還很漫長呢……小姐《Lady》。」

「我們不妨好好地聊一聊？」

* * *

艾樂莉絲的失蹤讓洛根和寇爾驚訝了許久，畢竟這個甕城如何破舊，理應不會出現這種情況才對。況且新約組的團長不在營地，也無法向戰鬥組的正式騎士尋求支援，在修安的默許之下，他們兩個沉默地接過了那張特殊的貝卡地下城通行證，並且被告知此行只能靠他們自己。

「只有僅此一張，失敗了就再也回不去了。」修安鄭重其事地告訴他們，那句「武運昌隆」，這一位營地的統領者是說得如此沉重。

他們馬不停蹄地從貝爾法斯特到了歐拉大陸，然後義無反顧地衝進了那個本事巨大墓穴的貝卡地下城。如同迷宮一般的路綫，從見習騎士的眼底蜿蜒至深不見底的彼方，空洞的墓穴密道中，隱隱約約傳來了僵尸和幽靈悠長的長吟。

寇爾在女神像的面前皺起了眉：「這下可麻煩了。」

「嗯……是麻煩了。」

兩人視綫短暫地交會了幾秒，洛根和寇爾各自握緊了法杖和人偶手把。

「洛根，屍妖交給你。」

「好。」

隨著洛根的話音落下，巨石像便隨魔法銀絲的晃動拔地而起，纏繞火焰的魔杖照亮了昏暗且曲折的走廊，兩名騎士的委身投入了漫長的攻防戰中。

當洛根和寇爾終於踏進地下城的最深處時，已經距離艾樂莉絲失蹤後過了一個晚上了。艾樂莉絲就睡在那個玻璃製造的精緻棺材中，平穩起伏的胸膛告訴見習騎士們，他們的同伴暫且還沒有生命危險。

明明地城四處都昏暗得幾乎看不清道路，唯獨這最後的房間明亮得不可思議。在搖晃的殘舊吊燈之下，沉睡的艾樂莉絲就仿佛舞臺上的主角一般，在聚光的燈下等待新演員加入。

「愛樂莉絲！」洛根呼喚著組員的名字，不假思索地踏進了地下城的最後一間房間，成了踏上舞臺的第二位主演。

「你是笨蛋嗎？！」

從暗處突刺而來，帶著暗黑氣息纏繞的鐮刃簌地一聲打在洛根的腳邊，在他反應過來之前，那個嬌小的身影，帶著黑霧和殺戮的氣息，隨著金屬的碰撞聲來到了他的眼前。

洛根只來得及看見張被綳帶纏住了眼睛的臉的殘影。

他只來得及看見那細小的身影舉著與之身高不相符的斬魔鐮刀，帶著激烈的勁風撞向了他的腹部，連要躲開都來不及，更遑論要站穩腳跟硬生生接下這迅捷到不可思議的一招。見習騎士發出了短促的悲鳴，硬生生被鐮刀的刀背撞出了好幾尺之外。

寇爾的巨石像接下了差點飛出了房間的洛根，隨後在黑髮騎士的輕喝之下，巨石像人偶發出了怒吼，半蹲身子蓄了力，用力衝向了矗立在房間的中央，身披黑色長袍，被黑霧繚繞，仿佛只有10來歲的女孩子的身影。

儘管只是孩子，但濃厚的魅魔氣息揮之不去，既然是魔族，又綁架了艾樂莉絲，那就沒有留手的理由了。寇爾尋思，揮動手腕，讓巨石像的重拳往孩子的臉上用力落下。

轟——！

地下城內地動山搖，凹陷的地板上卻不見那孩子的身影，鎖鏈鐮刃的聲音猶如靈動的蛇身鑽進了寇爾的耳邊，手臂上一緊，漆黑的，帶著倒鈎的長鏈纏上了他的手臂。

「什麼時候……？！」

「寇爾！」

她的力氣大得不可思議，大得能強行用鎖鏈將體型比之還要大數倍的寇爾扯到她的身邊，然後趁騎士腳步尚未站穩，便掃下一腳，由將騎士整個人踢飛出去。

「唔！」

洛根眼明手快地扶住了失足的寇爾，兩人抬起頭的瞬間，女孩已經緩緩手持著鐮刀，再度站在了地下城房間的中央，那個玻璃棺材的前方。木訥的嘴角紋風未動，黑霧纏身仿佛在向年輕的騎士挑釁。

「不過來嗎？」

輕輕擺動的鐮刀仿佛這麼說著。

於是重整了呼吸的見習騎士們身體動了，於是巨石像人偶再度拔地而起，踏著能夠震碎一切步伐，朝那孩子衝去。那纖細的身影微蹲，舉起了鐮刀硬生生接下了巨石像人偶的那一記重錘。

「洛根！」

一左一右，一黑一白的身影，藉著巨石像的掩護，落入了那孩子的跟前。黑髮騎士高聲呼喚自己的同伴，朝奔跑中的洛根丟出了一個漆黑的人偶手把。利落地帶著手把的洛根，快步跑過了那個十來歲的小孩子的身際。

鏈接著手把的銀絲在燭光下若隱若現，女孩本是從容不迫的嘴角動了動。

「喝！」

當黑白的雙人交接之時，羅網已經在女孩的身邊佈下了。寇爾拉動了他的手把，魔法製造的絲綫緊緊地拴住了女孩的手腳，那是任憑她如何掙扎都無法掙脫的栓綁，是人偶師的絕活。

而洛根趁著寇爾與女孩膠著的空襲，分頭衝向了艾樂莉絲沉睡的玻璃棺材的方向。

當見習騎士的指尖觸碰到棺材的那一瞬間，黑暗吞沒了整個世界。

* * *

「不是我要說……諾蘭約亞，妳這個考試也太可怕了吧？」

營地中，修安看著睡得香甜的新約組，想到他們必須在夢中經歷什麼，冷汗就不斷從脊背滲下。

「要從惡翅魅魔之主的夢境掙脫，要是他們出事了怎麼辦呀？」

「只要信念強軔的話，這種程度的夢是可以的，他們可是主神的信徒。」

外表看起來只有十來歲的精靈米列希安安定地喝了一口茶，從容不迫地說道。

「我可是很信任我的新約組員們哦。」

=END=

**Author's Note:**

> =店主的話=  
> 交稿啦——！  
> 火焰薔薇公會的每周永動機第二彈——！  
> 這次的題目是捆綁/蒙眼與見習騎士！


End file.
